lala's last song
by goingGrimdark
Summary: Basically an extremely vague rundown of some cyute memories i imagine between lala and guzol duringtheir life together...


Disclaimer:i do not own anything or anyone mentioned, i was merely writing because i love LaLa and Guzol from -Man and that,mon lapin is no crime.

Mater, the land forsaken by God.

There is said to be a ghost inhabiting it.

Bonjourno, my name is LaLa, and I am a doll created by the villagers of Mater over 500 years ago with a substance apparently called Innocence. I suppose it must be why I am still going after so long. As my dear Guzol is dying, I recount our many years together. . .

. . . . . I was skulking about my favorite piece on the outskirts of the long-abandoned village one sunset whenever I heard a faint noise. 'must be another one...' I thought as I walked slowly towards him. "may I sing a song for you, sir?" I ask as I see the scarred and bumped face of a crying child and as I am accustomed to doing,since I was made to sing. Expecting the usual rejection I was ready anyway to kill him, an honest mercy here. What I didn't expect was his answer. . .

The obviously deformed child answered me graciously with a " Yes, miss! No one has ever done anything like that for me before!" and so I sang. And so he stayed by side for ever more. . .

. . . some time later, he was brushing through my gloriously long golden locks whenever I first heard his peculiar name for me. . ."LaLa...may I call you that , miss Ghost?" I answered him yes with a full happiness in that someone cared for me once again, no matter what life was. It all continued on in such an easy fashion up into his teen years. . .

. . . He was probably about seventeen by this time, I cannot be sure, but I can be sure that he was acting strange for quite a while. "um, LaLa..?"

"Yes, Guzol?"

He had his hands around his back, his lumped up face trying to bear a smile, to little avail. " I, I was looking in some hidden crates in an underground tunnel that split off of one you showed me...and, and I found this for you..." He brought his arms around to the front and revealed a beautiful sapphire colored dress with a ruby sash and long, flowing sleeves. It was incredibly gorgeous.

" Gu-Guzol, you really found this?" I hugged him as gently as I could.

He assisted me in putting it onto my small frame, I saw something in his expression that I couldn't very well pick out, but promptly ignored it, since it wasn't too big a deal, I supposed.

"You look ravishing, LaLa." he told me, as he kissed me once the dress was on.  
"Thank you, Guzol." was my only response as he showed me away to an ancient ballroom where we danced where there was no music but our own voices as we loved that slice of life and later took off the dress in an interesting, new way that would continue for a while. . .

. . . "Guzol," I said to the man I had known since he was abandoned at childhood, " Would you like me to sing you a song?..." I inquired, "you look down lately..."

He looked over at me, a possibly quizzical look on his face. "it's nothing, LaLa..." he hacked a fierce cough and was almost sent to the ground, if it were not for me catching him.

"Are you alright, Guzol?" I asked, not having a single clue what else I could do. I am a doll, after all. I cannot become sick.

He told me not to worry, as if it would work. But I pretended it did and sang a lullaby as soon as he requested one. . .

. . .thus, we come back to the current time, there are exorcists who want to take my heart, an "akuma" that wants to flat-out destroy me, and my dear Guzol is nearly dead from either age or his sickness...he is coughing up blood aplenty and I cannot do a God damn thing except to sing...one last song for him, please, Exorcists, let me do this one thing for Guzol, my friend, my lover, my one and only.

A/N: so what do you think? please tell me if you will, since i do actually write often and i cosplay is my grammar? i do take requests and will do anything ASAP. R&R if you want to and don't go easy on me just because you think i'm a newbie:) Bon Soir 3


End file.
